seven_heartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Elemental
Elementals or elements are used for mostly visual effect, but can effect what conditions the player or creature is immune to. It also can control what weapons, spells, items, etc. that the player can use. There are five groups for Elementals: *Negative (A group of elements that cause negative effects or don't help you at all). *Basic (Basic elements you start out with). *Secondary (Stronger elements that can allow new abilities outside and inside battle). *Triple (Very powerful elements that allow strong magicks to be used and add more abilites). *Special (The strongest elements that can only be obtained by combinding certain Triple elements). How To Obtain Different Elementals Negatives are obtained by combinding different elements that aren't similar or used to make Special elements. The negative element you get in return is randomized. For example, you can combind the elements Snow and Ice and that would give you Ice, not a negative element. This is because Snow and Ice are 'compatible' or similar. But if you combind, for example, Water and Air, you would get a completely random negative element. Basics are obtained automatically, but a player's element may vary on their species and class. Secondaries are obtained by using magick books, strong spells that permanently change elements, or combinding magick with a player or creature that has a Secondary element already. Triples are obtained the same way as Secondary elements; but to achieve the element rank of Triple, a player must be level 60 or higher and cannot have a neutral or semi-neutral karma level. Specials are only obtained through combinding Elementals. Table of Elementals There are also currently two Special Elementals. They are: *Unknown *Rainbow *Suffering Unknown is the strongest element and beings of the Unknown element can use the ability of every other element. How To Create Secondary, Triple, & Special Elements Even having one Element off in creating new Elements will result in the users' current Elements to reverse to their Negatives. Immunity of Conditions *Any element that is or under Flame on the 'Table of Elements' are immune to the Burn condition. *Any element that is or under Ocean on the 'Table of Elements' is immune to Drowning . *Any element that is or under Forest on the 'Table of Elements' is immune to the Poison condition. *Any element that is or under Frost on the 'Table of Elements' is immune to the Frozen condition. *Any element that is or under Lightning on the 'Table of Elements' is immune to the Blindness condition. *Any element that is or under Wind on the 'Table of Elements' is immune to the Sleep condition. *All Special Elementals are immune to the Suffer condition. Elementless Some players or creatures don't have Elementals. This is because they are a Humanoid (or something along those lines) that don't use Magick or a weapon that has an element to it. For example, if a player wields a flaming sword, they are a Flame Elemental. If they wield a sword that's completely plain, with no magick and such to it; they have no element. Any player / NPC that does not have an element is known to have the Basic element. Miscellaneous *Desert is also known as Sand *Earth is also known as Stone Category:Gameplay Concepts Category:Element